


More Of A Father

by cazmalfoy



Category: Dark Angel, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Homophobic John Winchester, John's A+ Parenting, M/M, Parent Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Sam, Alec and Ben, Dean was more of a father then John had ever been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Of A Father

"So in the end, the Kami's surrendered and the States won."

Just then the bell rang, signalling the end of class and school. "Finally," Alec Winchester sighed under his breath as he jumped to his feet.

"What's wrong?" a voice asked him. "American history too hard for ickle Alec's brain?"

Alec rolled his eyes as he stuffed his note books in his backpack. "Shut it, B," he retorted. "History's boring," Alec shrugged.

Ben Winchester, Alec's identical twin, shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno," he murmured, walking out of the room with Alec a few steps behind him. "I thought it was interesting," he shrugged.

"That's because you're a geek," Alec pointed out.

Ben glared over his shoulder at Alec from behind wire-rimmed glasses; it was quite literally the only way to tell them apart. "I am not a geek," Ben muttered as they headed towards the exit.

"Whatever," Alec rolled his hazel eyes.

When Ben stopped suddenly, causing Alec to walk into him, Alec glared and hit Ben on the back of the head. "Will you watch where you're walking!" he growled.

Ben didn't say anything to Alec. Instead, he grabbed his hold of his brother's wrist and dragged him into a, now empty, classroom nearby.

"Ben! What the hell?" Alec cried, wrenching his arm out of his younger brother's grip. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

Ben ignored him, as he pulled out his cell phone he moved so that he was leaning back against the door, preventing Alec from opening it.

"Hey, it's me," Ben greeted into the cell phone. He paused for a moment before rolling his eyes. "Ben," he added. "Where are you?" Alec watched as Ben listened. "Can you pick us up from school?" Ben paused again. "I know, but  _he's_ here," Ben practically whispered. "You know.  _Him._ " Suddenly Ben jerked the phone away from his ear. "You don't have to shout," Ben pouted, rubbing his ear as he continued listening. "Okay, see you in a bit."

"Dean's on his way," Ben told Alec.

Alec just looked at his brother. "Well, that's good. It saves me walking. But what I really want to know is what the hell is going on?" Alec shouted.

"Trouble," Ben murmured, looking through the glass window that was in the door. "Aha!" he whispered triumphantly.

Ben opened the door slightly and reached out. A few seconds later, a tall teenager came stumbling through the door. "Ben?" Sam Winchester asked in surprise. "Alec? What the hell are you doing in here?"

"I have no idea," Alec sighed, throwing his hands into the air in defeat.

"He's here," Ben whispered urgently, looking at his watch. Dean said he would be at the school in the school in ten minutes. It had been two.

"Who's here?" Sam asked, looking at his youngest brother in concern. "Is something wrong?"

"You know,  _him_ ," Ben said, his voice getting more and more urgent. "Dad," he added, his hazel eyes wide with fear.

Both Sam and Alec felt like they had been hit in the chest by something large. Alec's mind swam with memories of the past as he sank on to one of the desks. Memories of a dark space, his bedroom closet, with four bodies crammed in there, none of them barely brave enough to breathe for fear of being discovered. Drunken slurs sounded in his ear, he could hear the hatred in every word. Feel the sorrow each drowned out tear betrayed.

"Al?" Ben asked in concern, stepping into Alec's vision. "You okay?" he asked, putting his hand under Alec's chin and forcing him to look up.

"Yeah," Alec whispered. "Yeah, I'm fine," he batted Ben's hand away. "How did he know we were here? None of us went to this school when he left."

"He probably worked it out," Sam said, crossing the room and looking out of the window. 

Sure enough, John Winchester was leaning against the hood of his pick-up trunk. He looked exactly the same as how he had the last time Sam had seen him, over nine years ago. Scruffy and un-kempt.

"Like he knows how old we are," Alec scoffed, feeling the familiar hatred rise up inside of him. "He probably thinks Dean's still in school."

"Probably," Sam agreed. "Not like he'd know that Dean dropped out when his girlfriend got pregnant."

"Do you reckon that's why he's come back?" Ben asked fearfully. "To see Connie?"

Sam shook his head. "There's no way he could even know about her. Besides, even if he does know about her there's no way he's going to get near her. Not with Dean around."

Alec and Ben nodded their heads. Connie was five years old and was the apple of everyone's eye, there wasn't anything she couldn't get away with. She only had to look at you pleadingly and she got her way. Dean was also insanely protective of her and it was usually dangerous for strangers to come within five feet of her.

A black Impala pulled into the parking lot at the opposite end to John's car. Dean didn't beep his horn, instead he called Ben's cell phone, letting it ring once before severing the connection.

"Dean's here," Ben informed them all, sliding his cell phone back into his pocket.

"How are we going to get out of here without being seen?" Alec asked. "That's the only exit that leads to the parking lot."

"We just walk out of the building, head straight for Dean's car and hope he doesn't say anything," Sam shrugged, opening the door.

"But what if he does say something?" Ben asked, walking closely next to Sam, keeping his eyes firmly glued on Dean's car.

"Then we ignore him, get in the car and drive away as fast as possible," Sam answered.

Fortunately when they got to the door, John's car had disappeared by the time they exited the building.

All three of them hurried across the parking lot and climbed into the Impala Dean had spent his teenage years restoring back it's original glory.

Alec climbed into the back with Ben while Sam climbed into the passenger seat; Alec wasn't even sure that Sam would be able to fit into the back seat even if he wanted to, what with his long legs and all.

"Thanks for coming for us, Dean," Ben said, slamming the car door closed.

Dean nodded his head, not saying a word as he put his foot on the gas and sped out of the parking lot.

Sam glanced over at his older brother and noticed that Dean's knuckles were white due to clutching the steering wheel tightly.

Alec turned his gaze out of the window as they sped down the street. The Winchester's house was about ten blocks away from the school, but they were going in the wrong direction and Alec knew that they were returning to where Dean had been heading when Ben rang him. To collect Connie.

"I'll get her," Sam volunteered when they arrived at the school Connie attended.

Dean nodded his head in thanks as Sam climbed out of the car and headed inside.

"Uncle Sammy!" Connie cried as soon as she saw Sam.

Sam grinned and hugged the brown haired girl as she ran into his arms. "Hey you," he greeted, running his hand over her hair. "Did you have fun today?" he asked, helping her into her jacket.

Connie nodded her head. "Where's daddy?" she asked, looking around for Dean with big green eyes.

"He's waiting outside in the car," Sam told her. He picked her up and carried her out to the Impala. "See," he added, pointing to Dean inside the car.

Connie grinned and waved happily at her father. Dean smiled slightly and waved back at her as Sam opened the back door to the car and put her in the car where Alec helped her get fastened in.

Alec smiled as he listened to Connie babble about what she did at school.

Their house was easily the largest on the street. Set at the end of the boulevard and surrounded by large gardens, it showed just how successful a lawyer Mary Winchester was. Like all working parents, Mary sometimes struggled to balance her career with her family but when John had left, Dean had immediately stepped up and became a father to his three younger brothers. Even though Dean had only been thirteen at the time, he always made sure that he was up before everyone else so that he could have everyone's breakfast and lunches ready when they awoke.

Dean had always made sure that Sam, Alec and Ben did their homework on time, that they got to their after school classes or wherever else they needed to be. Mary had bought Dean the Impala when Dean turned fifteen, as a thank-you present for doing so much to help her. From then on Dean had been more than happy to drive his brothers wherever.

Their house had been remodelled five years ago, just after Connie had been born and Sara, Dean's then-girlfriend, had moved in with them. Mary had arranged for an extension to be built, expanding the kitchen and giving them an additional room above, which became Connie's own room when Sara and Dean had broken up. Sara had packed her things and moved to New York to become a dancer, leaving Dean with Connie.

Dean, however, had no problem with being a dad; his years of looking after his brothers had shown him exactly how to be a father. Dean had dropped out of school, staying at home to look after Connie until she was old enough to attend the day nursery. Dean now worked as security for a local hotel during the day.

There was a note on the mirror in the entrance hall from Mary, telling them to order whatever they wanted to eat and she'd pay Dean back when she got back from work.

It took them a while but eventually they all agreed on chinese food.

"Uncle Alec," Connie whispered, tugging on Alec's hand, "will you play with me?" she pouted, her eyes wide.

Alec nodded his head, grinning as he allowed his neice to lead him up the stairs to her room.

"I'll be in my room," Sam told Dean, turning and heading up the stairs.

"Surely you've read all the books you've got," Dean commented.

Sam rolled his eyes and flipped him off as he continued up the stairs.

Dean turned to look at Ben, who usually headed for his books the instant he walked through the door. "You gonna go read?" Dean asked softly, heading into the sitting room.

Ben shook his head and followed Dean. "You wanna watch a movie?" he asked softly, sitting down on the large sofa.

Dean looked at him in surprise before the corners of his mouth turned up into a smile. "Okay," he whispered, grabbing the remote for the plasma screen television and turning it on.

By the time Mary arrived home about six-thiry that evening, the chinese had already been delivered and eaten; although Dean did save some for Mary, ready to heat up when she got home.

"You okay?" Mary asked as she watched Dean moved around the kitchen heating up the chinese food.

Dean nodded his head silently as he set the timer on the microwave. Mary lifted an eyebrow at him and he sighed, lowering his head. "I was on my way to pick Connie up," Dean started. "and Ben rang me," he indicated to Ben who was sitting on the counter top.

Ben looked at Mary fearfully. Before Ben could say anything Dean walked towards the door. "I'm going to put Connie to bed," Dean muttered, heading out of the room.

~

The sun was starting to set when Mary stepped out into the garden a short while later. Ben had explained to her what had happened earlier and, after ensuring her three youngest children were okay, she headed outside to tackle the oldest.

Dean was sitting on the tree swing him and Sam had built years before. The oldest Winchester didn't even look up as Mary joined him.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hi," Dean replied, kicking the ground beneath him.

"You okay?" Mary asked softly, leaning against the tree next to Dean.

"Yeah," Dean replied, not looking up.

"Liar," Mary smirked. She took Dean's hand in hers and pulled him to his feet. "Come on," she instructed, "I want to show you something."

Mary pulled Dean across the lawn and stopped infront of the lounge window. Dean followed her gaze and smiled when he saw that Sam, Alec and Ben were sitting on the floor, playing Monopoly. "Sam always cheats at that game," Dean muttered.

"You did that," Mary said, pointing to her sons. Dean looked at her in confusion. "Everything those boys are is because of you," Mary explained.

Dean shook his head. "No it's not," he argued.

"Yes it is," Mary insisted. "You were the one that was there for them when they needed a father not John. You helped them with their homework when I was at work. You helped Ben when he was being bullied. Nothing in there is thanks to John. Him being in the city isn't going to change anything."

Dean was silent for a while, just watching as Ben and Alec bickered with each other. "I'm scared," he eventually whispered.

Mary wrapped her arms around him. She knew that while none of her children had had it easy living with John, Dean had usually been the one that came off worst than the others. John had even gone as far as to hit Dean so hard he fell over and broke his arm. It wasn't long afterwards that John came home and found his belongings on the front porch.

"I know, baby," Mary whispered. "I know. But don't worry, he isn't going to do anything to any of my children or my granddaughter. I won't let him," she promised. "And if he tries to do anything I'm a lawyer, I can easily draw up papers, charging him with assault."

Dean chuckled against her shoulder. "You promise?" he whispered.

Mary pressed her lips against the top of Dean's head. "I promise," she replied. "Now I believe your brothers told me to tell you that there's a ship on that board called the S.S. Deano and it's waiting for it's captain."

Dean laughed and shook his head. They both headed inside. "I'll play," Dean agreed. "But don't you even think about cheating, Sammy."

Sam huffed indigantly. "I don't cheat, Dean," he argued.

"You do too," Alec retorted.

Mary grinned and leant back on the couch, watching her boys as they bickered with each other.

~

"What do you think this is?" Dean called across the school parking lot a few days later. "A bloody taxi service?"

Alec laughed and nodded his head. "Duh," he retorted, climbing into the passenger side of the Impala. "How many times do I have to tell you? It's Dean's taxi service, 'free rides to all family members'."

"I should start making you all pay," Dean grumbled half-heartedly. "The amount of gas I put in this thing to drive you three everywhere is ridiculus."

"You know you love us really," Alec grinned.

"Don't remind me," Dean scowled. "Looks like we've got company," Dean commented, pulling up outside the house and shutting off the car.

Alec grinned and climbed out. Leaning against the wall was Sam's friend, and Alec's boyfriend, Logan Cale. Logan lived across the street from them. He was the same age as Sam, but while Sam had every intention in following in his mother's footsteps and becoming a lawyer, Logan wanted nothing more than to a journalist.

"Hey, Logan," Dean greeted, locking the car.

Logan nodded his head in greeting. "Hey," he replied as Alec stepped up to him. "Hi," he whispered.

Alec looked up into Logan's eyes. "Hi yourself," he whispered, stepping up onto his tip toes to raise himself the two inches it took to reach Logan's lips. "You here to see me?" Alec asked, looking into Logan's hazel eyes.

Logan chuckled. "Actually, I'm not," he disagreed. "Me and Sam are going to see a movie."

Alec pouted a little. "Fine," he muttered.

Logan and Dean both laughed at the look on Alec's face. "How old are you?" Dean rolled his eyes, as the door to the house opened and Sam came jogging down the stairs.

"Hey," Sam greeted, stepping up to them.

"Daddy!" Connie cried, running down the stairs and waving a peice of paper infront of Dean. "Look!" she instructed, thrusting the paper into Dean's hands.

Dean looked down the drawing and grinned when he saw that it was a drawing of the family, plus Logan, in the backyard. 

"That is a very good drawing, Connie," Logan complimented, looking at the picture over Alec's shoulder as Dean handed him it.

Connie blushed and looked down at her feet. "Thanks, Logan," she whispered bashfully.

"Hey," Ben greeted, walking up the path towards them.

"I thought you were going to the library," Alec said in surprise.

"It's closed for fumigation," Ben shrugged his shoulders. "You'd already left, so I walked."

"Sorry, kid," Dean apologised, patting Ben on the shoulder.

"It's okay," Ben assured him.

Everyone looked up when they heard a car pull up behind Dean's Impala. Dean's eyes narrowed with hatred as John Winchester stepped out of the pick up.

"Ben," Dean muttered through his teeth, "will you take Connie inside?"

Ben nodded his head , tossing a fearful look towards his twin brother before taking hold of Connie's hand and heading into the house.

"What are you doing here?" Dean snarled the instant Connie was in the house.

"I've come to see my boys," John replied. "Who was that?" he asked curiously.

"Not that it's any of your business, but that was my daughter," Dean answered coldly.

"I have a granddaughter?" John asked in surprise.

Dean shook his head. "You lost all Grandfatherly rights years ago."

John looked at Sam who was looking back at him just as coldly as Dean was. His gaze travelled to Alec. He was leaning against Logan, who had a protective arm wrapped around his boyfriend. "Looks like you boys were the ones that lost out. Clearly you've had no firm male role model to straighten you out," he nodded towards Alec. "Teach you right from wrong."

"You bastard!" Dean snapped. Before anyone could react Dean stepped forward, pulled his fist back and slammed it against John's nose. The force of the blow knocked John to the ground. "You bastard," Dean repeated, trying to break away from Sam who was holding him back.

Suddenly Mary was between them, her cell phone glued to her ear. "Hey, Joan it's Mary," she said down the phone. "Can you do me favour? Can you draw up papers to file a restraining order against John Winchester? It's okay, I'll hold while you fax them through the judge." Mary covered the mouth peice with her hand and turned to John. "You've hurt my boys enough in the past. Now, you've pushed your luck too far, John. I don't ever want to see your face and if you go near any member of my family I will have you thrown in jail faster than you can blink. Now get the hell out of here before I call the cops."

John looked at everyone for a few moments before getting to his feet, holding a bloody nose as he got in the car and slowly drove away down the street.

Once John was a safe distance away from them Sam released Dean and grabbed the phone off of Mary.  _'For personal banking press one, for loans press two,'_  a pre-recorded message was saying.

"Didn't know Joan worked at a bank, mom," Sam smirked, snapping the phone closed and handing it back to Mary.

Mary shrugged nochalantly. "I'll draw the papers up myself on Monday," she replied.

While Mary and Sam had been talking, Dean walked over to Alec and pulled him into his arms. "Are you okay?" Dean whispered in his brother's ear.

Alec nodded his head, resting his forehead against Dean's shoulder. "Thank you," he murmured.

Dean chuckled weakly. "Hey, you're my baby brother, it's my job to look out for you."

Sam smiled affectionately as he stepped up to Logan. "Looks like going to the movies is out of the picture, eh?" he asked his friend, leaning against the wall next to Logan.

"Yeah," Logan sighed.

Alec pulled away from Dean and grinned. "You know," he started, "we do have a big screen television in the house," he smirked. "We could bring the movies to us."

"It'd have to be a kids film though," Dean pointed out, reminding Alec about Connie.

"We can watch kids films until she goes to bed and then watch the scary ones?" Sam suggested.

Alec looked at Dean hopefully. "Why not?" Dean shrugged. "Let's watch movies."

Everyone laughed and headed back into the house to enjoy some time as a family.


End file.
